From U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,634, for example, a belt buckle is known that has a locking mechanism that is spring-loaded when the belt tongue is not pushed in the opening direction, and when the belt tongue is pushed in the locking position. In the locked position of the locking mechanism, a locking bar is held in engagement with the belt tongue by means of a locking pin. The locking pin is in turn guided inside a lock housing in an L-shaped slotted guide and can be moved by means of an actuating button guided on the lock housing.
The belt buckle is fixed to a vehicle by a cable. The cable is guided inside the belt buckle as a loop. The loop lies on a contact surface of a contact projection of a fixing device. The fixing device includes a plate-shaped base body from which the contact projection projects in an axial direction, from which base body, in turn, a riveting pin projects. The fixing device is fixed to the lock housing by means of the riveting pin that passes through the lock housing.
There are continued efforts to reduce the dimensions of a belt buckle in the displacement direction of the push button without neglecting the stability and safety requirements for the belt buckle.
On this basis, the object of the present invention is to at least partially solve the problems described with reference to the state of the art, and in particular to provide a belt buckle having smaller dimensions in the displacement direction of the push button.